When Past Catches Up With You
by PiperPaigeP3
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own charmed, etc. Due a backfired spell teenagers Prue, Piper and Phoebe get to the present,but are they the only ones there, or is there a 4th sister on the loose? Anything can happen!. REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Charmed

**Reviews Please!**

* * *

(It is a normal day in the Halliwell Manor. Leo is an avatar but the girls didn't know, he is distracted like possessed by the avatars. This fic is around the Cheaper by the Coven episode,. Phoebe has a crush on a co-worker named Mark, Paige is still at magic school. Piper is having a little bit of trouble with Wyatt and Chris, and also with Leo.)

(Piper enters to the conservatory holding Chris)

**Piper:** Oh My God boys! Third time in the day that I told you Wyatt, you mustn't send Chris to the kitchen! He is almost for his nap, please baby be patient, as his big brother, you must take care of him, not orb him out whenever he upsets you!

(Paige enters)

**Paige:** Hu, from seeing you, and with all those kids at magic school, I'm not sure if I wanna have kids of my own

**Piper: **Why what happened?

**Paige:** What didn't sounds like better question

**Piper:** Oh! It can't be that bad

**Paige:** Hu, a 4 year old has the chicken pocks, so all the first year have it, and I have angry parents yelling for that. In the third grade two kids didn't like each other so they spend the day enchanting each other and the second part of the day in the infirmary being healed, on the seventh grade the kids put some needles in the teacher chair, but as being magical the needles doesn't seem to want to come out from the teacher's boot, apparently they will after the exams period, and in the eleventh grade crushes, missing classes, all adolescent stuff, and parents complaining here, there, etcetera.

**Piper:** Oh, honey, you do have problems, and I think these two are naughty ones, don't wanna know what'll happen when they grow up

**Paige:** yeah, but they'll be great because they have three very good examples

**Piper:** Uhu, just from us, because their father never seems to be around

**Paige:** Oh, you are having problems with Leo again

**Piper:** When haven't I?

(Cut. Scene: Leo is with the avatars, they're talking)

**Beta:** Leo, we are gonna need your help, we'll have to get rid of some people in order to create Utopia, are you willing to help us?

**Leo:** get rid of some people, you mean humans? Or demons

**Beta:** whatever they are, they're not good enough to enjoy Utopia, besides they may destroy it, if we let them alive

**Leo:** b-but humans, innocents I don't think I can do it

**Beta:** So you're not going to help us to create Utopia? Don't you want a demon free world, one where you can enjoy life with your wife and your children?

**Leo:** Of course I want that, b-but (she freezes him, and call the other avatars)

**Beta:** Alpha, Gamma, please (they appear)

**Alpha:** What is it Beta?

**Beta:** I don't think he's ready enough to help us bring Utopia, he doesn't want to help us to kill the "people" we want to get rid of.

**Gamma:** I knew that'll happen, that's why I had agreed with Alpha to do this (he takes out a bag with some powder on it)

**Beta:** we're not gonna use it on him, hu? It should be voluntarily

**Alpha:** He's is on his will on this, we're only helping him to accept the truth, so it can be easier for all of us the creation of Utopia

**Gamma:** yes, we discussed this earlier, it's only a little help

**Beta:** (thinks for a while, then) Okay, let's do it then

( Gamma takes out the powder and blows it over Leo's face, it is a lot of powder. Leo unfreezes)

**Alpha:** Are you okay Leo?

**Leo:** (like hypnotized) Yeah, I am okay

**Gamma:** Do you agree on helping us getting rid of those inconvenient?

**Leo:** Absolutely.

(Cut. Scene. Phoebe enters to the manor. She goes to the kitchen and Paige is in there too)

**Phoebe:** (she is in a bad mood) Hi, honey, how are you?

**Paige:** Fine, sort to speak

**Phoebe:** Magic school, again?

**Paige:** Yes, for once and you what is it?

**Phoebe:** Oh, Mark again, he asked me for dinner tonight

**Paige:** Ohh that's great… or not?

**Phoebe:** Well… yeah, but, you know, the whole thing of dating here and there, I wish I just could settle down with someone and finally find the father of my daughter

(Piper enters the kitchen)

**Piper:** Hu! Not hurry with kids, those two, they are really winning a good kick

**Phoebe:** Why? What? Are they fighting again?

**Piper:** Yeah, Wyatt continuously is sending things flying to Chris, or sending Chris flying!

**Phoebe:** Oh, how does grams and mum manage to take care of three little girls, then adolescents and everything

**Piper:** I don't know, I wish I did

**Paige:** Maybe (thinking)…there's a spell

**Phoebe:** You kidding, right? I don't think Grams bewitched us our whole childhood

**Piper:** sounds good to me

**Paige:** To me too, I could see how to handle those kids at magic school

**Phoebe:** B-but. But nooo, personal gain! Hello? Anyone?

**Piper:** NO! We can't fight demons and punish two boys, at the same time, you hear me up there! There's no personal gain!

**Paige:** Yes, you can't ask me to be a witch and a baby sitter!

(silence)

**Phoebe:** that means yes?

**Piper:** Probably let's go find it.

(the girls go to the attic. They search in the book and find something)

**Reviews PLEASE!**

****


	2. Chapter 2

(the girls go to the attic. They search in the book and find something)

**Piper:** I think this may help us

**Phoebe:** (reading from the book) "Patience Proof Spell?"

**Paige:** maybe is patience what we need

**Phoebe:** Maybe we shouldn't be doing this

**Piper:** It's the one that matches the best, lets try

**Phoebe and Paige:** Okay

( They read the spell from the book, nothing happens)

**Paige:** Does it work? You feel the patience?

**Phoebe:** Paige, what do you think of kids in magic school

**Paige:** (getting angry) Oh those little bastards, I wish their parents weren't so bitchy about everything, like parents like children

**Piper:** Phoebe what about Mark?

**Phoebe:** Oh that's low…Boys! They'll never grow up?

**Piper:** And I still wanna lock those two in the basement, and …also their father

**Paige:** What, it doesn't work, right? I do not feel any better

**Phoebe:** Well, at least we're not getting in trouble for personal gain

(they hear many noises in the second floor)

**Piper:** What is that?

**Phoebe:** Let's see

(They go to the second floor and there they are. Piper, Paige and Phoebe stay there watching in silence)

**Phoebe:** What's that noise?

**Paige:** They look familiar

**Piper:** Oh Shut up! This can't be! T-they are…

**Phoebe:** …us?

**Piper:** yeah

(Two teenage girls. One just had left the bathroom. In this time Prue is 17, Piper is 15, and Phoebe is 12. Prue and Piper have braces)

**Young** **Piper:** Finally! What do you think the bathroom's yours or what!

**Young** **Phoebe:** Easy, I already left

( Suddenly other girl comes out from a room, it is Prue)

**Young** **Prue:** Shut up! Why are you fighting for now? Don't you ever get tired of it!

(The young ones continue talking. Piper, Paige and Phoebe are looking at them amazed)

**Phoebe:** Oh My God! Is P-Prue!

**Paige:** Is she? I always wanted to know her

**Piper: ** Uhu (she has wet reddish eyes)

**Young** **Prue:** …and what did you did to my room Phoebe! Why is it like that, it's such a mess, there are paintings and everything around, those things are not mine, why did you put them in my room…

**Paige:** (to the older ones) Her room, my room right?

**Piper:** Yes, so…

**Phoebe:** Then…we're not in past… they're in present

**Piper:** future

**Paige:** Ouch! Headache!

**Phoebe:** What are we gonna tell them…

(They all hear a baby crying. It's Wyatt and Chris)

**Piper:** arg! Those boys!

(They run to the babies' room, they past near the young girls. They saw the big ones and follow them amazed and scared.)

(In the babies' room.)

**Piper:** What did you do now!

(Chris is crying hard, Wyatt has many, many toys around him and there aren't any near Chris)

**Piper:** Oh Wyatt! Don't be selfish you need to learn to share. (She takes Chris in her arms and calms him down. Phoebe takes in hers Wyatt. Paige stays at the entrance door and the young ones too)

**Young** **Piper:** Babies?

**Young** **Prue:** (mad and defending her sisters and herself) Who are you people? This is our home! Get out of here, or I call the police!

**Young** **Phoebe:** (she turns to the door and yells) GRAAAAMMSSSS!

**Phoebe:** oh, oh, no big trouble; Piper do something! (she whispers this to her)

**Piper:** suggestions!

**Paige:** Freeze them!

**Young** **Prue:** Who are you! Get out now!

(Young Piper is smiling to the babies)

**Young** **Phoebe:** (she starts to run out of the room, but Paige grabs her.) GRAMMMMS!

**Piper:** They're wit-

**Paige:** Not yet, right?

**Phoebe:** That's right do it!

**Piper:** (she hands Chris to Paige) Ok! (freezes the young ones)

(The young girls are frozen)

**Phoebe:** Whoa! That was close

**Piper:** Such a gossip you are

**Phoebe:** Hu! Me? You're the one that…

**Paige:** Oh You grow up! What are we gonna tell them? They're gonna unfreeze sooner or later, and here's there's no GRAMMS! (mocking Phoebe, she hits her in the stomach)

**Phoebe:** You two do screw it up

**Piper:** You helped!

**Phoebe:** Unwillingly!

**Paige:** Again! What seen yourselves affected you? Stop!

**Piper:** Okay, sorry, let's focus. First of all: Wyatt mummy has troubles, you'll take care of Chris right, be a good boy (Wyatt nods)

(they put the boys on the playing pen, they had stop fighting Wyatt lends Chris some toys and they're playing together)

**Paige:** And that's it? How did you do it?

**Piper:** Dunno

(They sit at the bed, watching the two boys playing together and also the three girls frozen at the door)


	3. Chapter 3

**Piper:** (looking at her youngself) Oh! Look at me, smiling at "precious babies", not so precious you little one

**Phoebe:** Why are they here?

**Paige:** Same old story, we gotta learn something

**Phoebe:** Us or them?

**Piper:** Hopefully us! 'cause we can't change the past!

**Phoebe:** Uh, yeah, what are we gonna tell them (she looks at Paige)

**Paige:** Oh no! Don't look at me! I didn't grow up with you!

**Phoebe:** We can't tell them they're in future…ohh I'm so glad to see Prue again though it hurts

**Piper:** Shh, don't wanna think about it. Focus…(she keeps in silence, looking at Prue, sighs and continue) Grams tell us about things like this happening, we always thought it was fantasy but now they'll realize it's not

**Paige:** Wouldn't that change the past

**Phoebe:** Grams will handle it once they're back

**Paige:** When will that be?

**Phoebe:** as soon as we learn the lesson

**Piper:** Let's do it fast, because they can't hang around too much…or remain frozen.

**Paige:** No, unfreeze them

(Piper does so)

**Young** **Prue:** …tell me now or…what happened? (scared)

**Young** **Phoebe:** GRAAMS!

**Phoebe:** Oh baby (she grabs her young self by the arms) come on sit down (Young Phoebe didn't trust her) Come in, sit down I'll tell you something, and if you don't believe me you can go and tell grams ok? (Young Phoebe looks suspicious but nods)

**Young** **Prue:** Don't trust them Pheebs, they're strangers!

**Piper:** Please Prue, we're not gonna hurt you, and you know it! (she smiles at her)

**Young** **Prue:** How do you know my name?

(Paige and Phoebe says oh, oh. Piper is getting nervous)

**Piper:** 'cause, 'cause, 'cause she called you like that (she points Young Piper)

**Young** **Piper:** No, I didn't!

**Paige:** (she is sitting next to Young Phoebe in the bed) Please girls come and sit down

**Young** **Piper:** Okay

(Young Prue nods and they sit on the bed, next to the present-day girls)

**Young** **Prue:** Who are you!

**Phoebe:** Mmm… girls, do you , mmm, remember how your grams always talks to you about magic

**Young** **Phoebe:** (smiling) Yes! She always says it's possible, that anything can't happen if you wish for it enough

(Both Pipers chuckles)

**Young** **Prue:** Oh! Stop it you gotta be kidding right? You can't come into my house and tell me that something magical happen, I'm 17 I already know everything about Santa and stuff, unlike Phoebe here who KNOWS IT but DENIES IT

**Piper:** (she points the boys) Ssh woman, young ones!

**Young** **Phoebe:** You're mean!

**Phoebe:** Okay, well this time you'll have to believe it Prue, because it's real, magic is…

**Paige:** Enough you!.. What she means, is that something very special happened and you, you're in…future

**Young** **Piper:** What! What a lame excuse, you gotta figure out another way out of this!

**Phoebe:** B-but it's true! If you like to take a look around the house to see that what we are telling you is real!

**Young** **Piper**: But this is still our house!

**Young** **Prue:** Who are you if this is our house and we are in future?

**Piper: ** Oh, oh (thinking, she looks at her sister for support) we a-r-are

**Paige:** Well, we…bought this house

**Phoebe:** Whoa! (surprised) Yeah! That's what we did!

**Young** **Prue:** I don't believe you!

**Young** **Phoebe:** I do! Though it's a shame grams sold this house, I like it so much

**Young** **Piper:** Yeah, b-but this room still has the wallpaper I chose 6 years ago! It seems its never gonna change, pity!

**Young** **Prue:** Oh My God! You can't be serious, you can't believe in these bit-women, they are thieves, surely or something like that!

**Piper:** Hey Prue! I bet this baby stuff weren't here yesterday right? How can we be thieves and change the house like this in minutes!

(Young Prue is considering this)

**Young** **Prue:** Oh no! No, no, no, no no. This can't be happening, I don't have time for time traveling and everything, in case this is the truth. I have to go on a date with Andy this evening, and I'm working on my college paper.

**Young** **Piper:** What? You seeing Andy, weren't you hanging out with ---

**Young** **Phoebe:** Oh you slutty!

**Piper:** Ha!

**Young** **Prue:** Right back at ya!

**Paige:** (quietly so only Phoebe and Piper can hear her) B-but she's only 13 or so!

**Piper:** 12!

**Young** **Phoebe:** Ah no! You can't call me like that I'm 12, I don't even have age to be like that

**Young** **Piper:** Oh shut up, I haven't forgive you about Ron

**Young** **Phoebe:** Oh he was the one that

**Young** **Prue:** Shut up…Freebe!

**Phoebe:** Whoa! Okay girls stop please! We're facing something more important here

**Piper:** Lame excuse

(Paige looks at her sisters (older ones) stranged. Phoebe takes her tongue out at Piper)

**Phoebe:** Okay, let's focus please. So you two believe us right? And you Prue, if you didn't you better take a look around to see it for yourself, feel free to do it.

**Young** **Prue:** okay, let's go girls

(The three young ones leave the room)


	4. Chapter 4

**Paige:** So?

**Piper:** That's true! Phoebe stole my boyfriend!

**Phoebe:** Oh! He did cooperate!

**Paige:** Oh girls, please!

**Piper: ** You hit on him first you always did that!

**Phoebe:** No way I….

**Paige:** stop! What are you? Teenagers? For God's sake Piper you're married! And you have a date tonight Pheebs!

**Phoebe:** uh, okay , all right we better behave ourselves

(Piper has puts a face)

**Piper:** Speak for yourself

**Paige:** (desperated) Piper! Okay, so what are we gonna do with the girls?

**Phoebe:** We already told them that they in future, so just keep them here safe until we had learn what we're supposed to.

**Piper:** Yeap keep them safe 'cause if anything happens to them, that may affect us all, and we'll be in big trouble, we have to keep them away from demons

**Paige:** Then we should send them to magic school!

**Piper:** That's a great idea!

**Phoebe:** And let them see so much magic, are you two insane or what?

**Paige:** Oh yes, you're right. We better call Leo. LEO!

(Leo appears with the girls but he's like possessed or distracted)

**Leo:** Hey, what is it?

**Phoebe**: Short version, we bring our past selves to future….Spell…backfired

**Leo:** You didn't? OH MY GOD! And I have many things to take care off already; you three are on your own

**Paige:** Oh Leo! NO..

**Leo:** wait! Who is here, I mean which girls?

**Piper:** Phoebe, me ….and Prue

**Leo: ** Paige?

**Paige:** NO, just them

(Leo puts a "are-you-sure?" face)

**Piper:** SO, what do we do with the girls in the mean time?

**Leo:** Oh, that's your problem (he orbs out)

**Piper:** Ohhh, you'll pay for that.

(The young girls enter the room)

**Young Prue:** So? We believe you what do we do now?

**Phoebe:** Why don't we all go to the living room and watch some TV?

(Time had passed, the young girls had been 3 days in the Manor already and the new technology products had amazed them. Young Phoebe is using Phoebe's laptop and surfing the web. She stands up and heads to the kitchen, where the young Prue and Piper and older Piper, Phoebe and Paige are.)

**Young Phoebe:** Oh My God! Future is soo great, I just talked to a guy in Denmark by the computer thing or something

**Young Prue:** Really, that must be great… And I just find the most amazing pictures in the attic, I'm sure the one who took them must be very talented.

**Piper:** (to Phoebe and Paige, whispering) it's hers

**Young Piper: ** (she's cooking something on the stove) These knives are amazing, I wish grams have some like these I'll could cook some good things

**Paige:** (they 3 are sitting in the breakfast table, the kids are at the stove) Wow, you liked to cook since always!

**Piper:** Yeah, and I did pretty good things, when I wasn't fighting my own children

**Young Prue:** Okay, whatever you're chit-chatting over there, I don't care, but we've been here for three days now, and with all your magic stuff you don't seem to come with an answer of how to send us back to our time!

**Young Phoebe:** In a hurry to go see Andy?

**Young Piper:** Prue is in looooove!

**Young Prue:** As different as you might think I'm not only concerned about boys, what about school, the spring break ends next Monday! And I won't be ready to take the SAT's if I don't go to school, besides grams must be worried too

**Phoebe:** That's why I told you this wasn't a good idea (to Piper and Paige)

**Piper:** Oh shut up, we know that now! Prue you're right, you need to go to school, those exams are pretty important! (to Paige and Phoebe) She did great, anyway grams didn't let her go east, but her great average get her a place in SFSU, and she needs to go to school to take them

**Phoebe:** So what do we do?

**Piper:** Prue, I think you're going to school; we'll have to enroll you while we figure out a way to send you back

**Young Prue:** Where will I go to school?

**Piper:** I'm guessing… Baker High!

**Young Prue:** I go to that school already!

**Piper:** Really? I had no idea… well even better!

**Young Prue: ** Yeah…I-I like the idea, it seems like a good temporary solution.

**Young Phoebe:** Hey, no way! If Prue's going to school I wanna go too! It's unfair that she gets to get out of the house and I don't!

**Young Piper:** I don't wanna go…But I don't wanna be left behind when we go back, so I think Phoebe's right

**Young Phoebe:** I'm not doing it for classes, but for boys

**Piper:** Gee! I had no idea! (looks at Phoebe, who shows her her tongue)

**Phoebe:** Okay, I'll talk to the principal today, and make the arrangements so you can go next Monday. And Paige I think that you may help me convince her with paper work and everything you know, with your social worker skills

**Paige:** Okay


	5. Chapter 5

(Cut. Scene. A big avenue. You see a skinny, white, dark haired girl, around 11 wandering alone, she's like lost and confused, and she's a little dirty so you see she had been on the streets for some time now)

_**Girl ** (she's thinking) Oh my God! How did I get lost, I want mama and papa! I have no idea how to get home, and I'm so hungry, I can't keep being on the streets anymore, I don't like it. I've already spent my pennies by calling home and nobody answered me, I'm lost! What do I do?_ (stop thinking looks across the street and there it is, she says this out loud) I'll go the firefighters station!

(Time lapse. The entrance of the firefighters station. She's looking inside, shyly)

**Fireman: ** (he sees the girl by the door, he's eating a sandwich) Hey little one, what are you doing outside? (the girl doesn't answer) Are you lost? You look like that! (the girls stares at his sandwich) Are you hungry? (the girl nods) Ohh, come on, come inside please (she hesitates)

**Girl:** Is Mr. Matthews here?

**Fireman:** Mr. Matthews? I don't know anyone here by that name, but please come inside, I'll give you a sandwich (the girl smiles and gets inside)

(There are many more firemen. They see the first one getting inside with the girl and there is also a plate full of sandwiches)

**Fireman 2:** (to the first one when he gets inside) Hey Daniels! Too young for you don't you think?

**Daniels:** Oh please Peter! I just found her outside, she seems like lost or something. Come on honey take one

(The girl heads happily towards the table and stars eating a sandwich, she seems she hadn't ate for many days)

**Fireman 3:** You were hungry, weren't you, girl?

**Girl:** Pretty much!

**Fireman 4: ** Are you lost? (she doesn't answer and keeps eating)

**Daniels:** I just ask her that, she seems to refuse to answer. But she did ask me about some Mr. Matthews, though I never heard of him before

**Peter:** Mr. Matthews? Mr. Matthews? It does ring some bells, but I don't know

**Fireman 5:** (he's an old man) Yes! I remember that name. The Mr. Matthews was a friend of mine; he worked here, long time ago. He was a great man, a very good one, he cared about people so much, in the fires he was always willing to risk his life to help others, Oh I did miss him now that I remember.

**Fireman 3:** What happened to him, why did he stopped working here, if he liked it so much?

**Fireman 5:** Oh, it was terrible. He-he died, long time ago.

**Girl:** (she chocks with the sandwich when she hears this) DIED- DIED? That's not true! YOU'RE LYING, YOU'RE LYING! (She jumps off her chair and starts crying and yelling)

**Daniels:** Easy girl? What's wrong with you? Did you know him?

**Girl:** HE'S NOT DEAD! NOT DEAD! (she continues crying hard, Daniels tries to calm her down, but she runs out of the fireman's station, and everyone stays there surprised so nobody follows her)

**Fireman 2:** Oh my god! What was that all about?

**Fireman 3:** Who knows! Teenagers!

**Daniels:** Yep, but I don't know, she seemed…lost!

**Peter:** Yeah, but what can we do, nothing!

**Fireman 4:** Yes, you're right! So what happened with this man? Was he sick? Did he have a family?

**Fireman 5:** It was a shame, a big truck hit his car, the whole family was in there, he and his wife died, and they had a ……little girl

**Fireman 2:** A little girl? Did she die too?

(Fireman 5 doesn't answers he's lost in his thoughts)

**Fireman 4:** Hello? Are you in there? What happened to the little girl?

**Fireman 5:** What? Oh sorry I got distracted. No she didn't die, thank God, miraculously, nobody knew how, she jumped out of the car in the accident, just before it got caught on fire, and she survived with just some scratches…but totally alone… an orphan…… Now that I come to think of it, that little girl resembles Matthews' daughter a lot

**Peter:** Oh, she brought you back some memories, hu?

**Fireman 5: ** No, she looks exactly like her!

**Fireman 2:** What do you mean?

**Fireman 5:** (he's thinking) No, no way…Paige…Matthews' girl, was 16 when the accident happened, that's too much bigger than that girl, besides! Paige now must be already a grow up, in her 20's or something

**Fireman 4:** Yeah, Jack, you must be confused, maybe you thought of her, and saw that little girl and that reminded you of her

**Jack: ** Yes, you're probably right!

**Fireman 3: ** Hey, that's a sad story, what happened to her?

**Jack:** I don't know actually, I hope she did fine, she was a great kid, Matthews brought her from time to time on father-children's day, I didn't threat her too much, but my kids play along with her well, and when I saw her with her father, I saw what a great kid she was.

**Fireman** **4: ** Okay, well come on let's get to work if we wanna get paid

**Jack:** (all the firemen had stood up) Yeah, we better (he sights and stands up too)


	6. Chapter 6

(Cut. Scene: Halliwell Manor. Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are in the living room chatting)

**Leo: ** So the girls will start school on Monday?

**Piper:** Yeah, we had no choice, as long as we don't figure it out how to send them back, I think we'll have to give them the most normal lives we can, and sending them to school helps them and keeps them away from the manor in case demons attack

**Phoebe:** Yep, It seemed to me like the best solution of all

**Leo:** Sounds logical, and have you find out why, why are they here yet?

**Phoebe:** No we haven't, but whatever it s, it's going to take us some time, so we better send them to school…Baker High, you know? Hey Paige, I forgot to ask you, did you make the arrangements so they could get into school

**Paige:** Yes, I did, I just change a little bit their birth dates, nobody will notice

**Leo:** Baker High, again? Whoa! And would people there notice? Isn't there the same principal?

**Phoebe:** No, when I got there to talk to her, I kind of hope she was there to say hello, you know, for old times, but the new principal, she told me that she died some time ago

**Paige:** YOU'RE LYING, YOU'RE LYING! (She jumps off the sofa and starts crying and yelling) HE'S NOT DEAD! NOT DEAD!(she continues crying hard and shaking uncontrollably)

**Piper:** (she looks surprised for Paige's reaction, stands up and tries to calm her down) Hey! Paige, calm down! what is it? Are you okay? (to Leo) Why does she react like this?

**Phoebe:** (confused) Hey Paige, come on, it's okay, and she was an old woman, and you didn't even know her, you were never in Baker High! Come on, what's wrong with you!

**Paige:** (she hugs her sisters, who hugs her back, cries a little bit more and finally stops) I-I-I don't know, I just suddenly felt so sad! And scared and angry, and so many things that I just couldn't help it

**Phoebe:** It's okay, honey, you're fine now, hu?

**Paige:** Yeah, I feel peachy now, It was just for a moment or so…

**Piper:** Paige? Phoebe said, that SHE was gone…

**Paige:** Yes, so what?

**Piper:** So you yelled that HE wasn't dead, who's he? What or who were you yelling about?

**Paige:** I don't know, I told you, I just felt it and I said it, it's weird you know, 'cause now I'm fine, but before I just felt- I-I- I felt sooo …lost!

**Piper and Phoebe:** Lost?

**Leo:** Oh my! Where are the girls? The young ones?

**Piper:** Upstairs sleeping, they were so excited about going to school that they wanted to go to bed earlier…But I don't think that this is connected with them

**Leo:** No, no with them (he stops and thinks) but… are you sure that you only brought Prue, Piper and Phoebe to the future?

**Phoebe:** What? L-Leo, yes! Of course! We saw them, they appear right here at the manor

**Leo:** But just them?

**Paige:** Where are you going with this?

**Piper:** Leo? You're scaring me make your point

**Leo:** I-I think I'm not sure, but I'm starting to think, by Paige's reaction, that- that the four sisters may be here, in this time

**Phoebe:** What Leo no, that's impossible! There's no way… is there?

**Piper:** I don't know! But if it is…where is she? Where is young Paige?

**Paige:** Oh-oh!


	7. Chapter 7

(Cut. Time has passed. It's Monday morning and the young ones are leaving for school. They're at the entrance door)

**Piper:** Did you get all your things girls?

**Young Prue:** Yeah, (to her sisters) Come on girls we're gonna be late!

**Young Piper:** (catching up with them at the door) I'm here, Phoebe's the one that's late, like always!

**Phoebe:** (to grown up Piper) Keep doing it, and I won't give you a ride!

**Piper:** Hello? You're always late! You see for your self!

**Phoebe:** (raising her voice) I'm NOT AND!

**Paige:** (catching up with them at the door too) Fighting again! Give up!

**Piper:** Yup, sorry

**Phoebe:** I'm sorry too. Pheebs come on!

**Young Phoebe:** I'm here, I'm ready! Let's go! I'm so excited!

**Paige:** Okay, okay, so right after you get out of school you'll come straight back home okay? Are you sure you know the way back

**Young** **Phoebe:** Of course! That's our school and this is our house in our time too!

**Piper:** Okay, okay, hurry up! And don't be late!

**Girls:** We won't!

(Cut. Phoebe's parked outside school and the girls are getting out the car)

**Phoebe:** See you girls! Have fun! Remember don't said anything about the M word okay!

**Young** **Piper:** Like someone will ever believed it!

(Cut. A 6th grade classroom. Phoebe gets inside)

**Teacher:** Okay, boys and girls, sit down please! Today I'm gonna introduce you a new student, this is Phoebe and I hope you give her a warm welcome, okay. Phoebe why don't you go sit over there with Steve

(Steve smiles, he's a cute boy, and Phoebe goes gladly to sit next to him)

**Steve:** Hi Phoebe I'm Steve, nice to meet you!

**Phoebe:** Hi! Nice to meet you too! You have beautiful eyes!

(Steve goes all red in his face)

( 9th grade classroom. Piper enters, she sees everyone is talking and having a good time, she feels shy and sits down in an empty chair at the end of the classroom without talking to anyone. And a girl and a boy spotted her)

**Girl:** Look John! Is that girl new? I've never seen her before

**John:** Yeah, I think so; otherwise, no way I would have missed her!

**Girl:** HA! Boys, you never change, come let's go say hello

(They're going towards Piper, but some popular girls get to her first)

**Girl:** Look, look Laureen, Look what we've here, a whole new freak to pick on!

**Laureen:** Cool Jeannie! I was getting tired of picking up in the same all gits!

**Jeannie:** What's you name hu?

(Piper doesn't answers she hides her face in her hands)

**Laureen:** What? Did cat get your tongue?

**Jeannie:** Come on answer, besides a freak you're retarded?

(John and his friend sees this and goes to the girls)

**John:** Hey Laureen, Jeannie! Stop it okay! She's just new. I bet you wouldn't like to be treated like that if you were new too

**Laureen:** (she kisses John in his cheek and rest her head in his shoulders) Ohh John! That's why I like you so much, always the hero!

**John:** (he takes off Laureen and talks to Piper, this makes Laureen get angry) Don't listen to them, they're just kidding

**Jeannie:** Kidding? You wished!

**Girl** (**John's friend**): Ohh come off of it girls, get a life! Don't you get tired of this hobby of yours!

**Jeannie:** What your tongue Natalie! You wouldn't want to join the list of our "hobbies" as you called them

(She and Laureen give Nathalie and Piper a threatening look, and leave)

**Nathalie:** (To Piper) Don't pay attention to them, they're the biggest jerks of the world! (Piper smiles) Hi! I'm Natalie, and this is my friend John!

**John:** Hi! What's your name?

**Piper:** (she smiles and looks into John's deep blue eyes, _he's so cute, and he defended me_ ) Mmm… sorry, I'm Piper, thanks for what you did… the two of you!

**Nathalie:** It's okay. Look, the teacher's here I gotta go to my place! See ya!

**Teacher:** (enters the classroom) Good morning everyone! Please take your seats

**John:** (sitting next to Piper) I think I'll take this one

**Piper:** You're nice, but don't you have a seat with Nathalie?

**John:** Ohh no, she sits with her boyfriend, see? Right over there (he points to her and she smiles back at them)

**Piper:** (happy) Ohh okay!

**Teacher:** Today's assignment: I want you to join in pairs to answer some questions!

**John:** Piper, would you be my partner?

**Piper:** (all red in her face) Yes! Of course!

(Cut. 12th years classroom. There are many kids. One the popular ones in a corner chatting, fixing their hairs and everything. There are other boys sitting in their chairs. Prue opens the door and everyone gets quiet and some whistle)

**Boy 1:** (to his friend) Oh my God! What a cutie!

**Boy 2:** Gee, I hope she sits next to me!

(A girl from the popular group sees her and goes towards her)

**Girl:** Hi! I'm Mandy! Welcome to the 12th grade!

**Prue:** Hi Mandy! I'm Prue, nice to meet you!

**Ricky:** (gets closer to them) Wazz up Hottie! Hi! I'm Ricky, come and sit with me honey! What's your name?

**Prue:** Prue, Ricky, and you whish I were your honey! That's not way to treat a lady! And I think I can sit myself, thank you very much!

**Mandy:** Told ya Ricky! Come on Prue, I think we're gonna be best friends! Let me show you the rest of the gang!

**Prue:** Okay!

(They go towards the popular group)

**Mandy:** Hey everyone! This is Prue, our new friend

**Everyone:** Hello Prue, hey!

**Prue:** (to and specific boy) Hullo! Who are you?

**Boy:** Hey! I'm Ethan, captain of the football team!

**Prue:** Yey! I can see! So you mind if I sit next to you?

**Ethan:** No, not at all, please come on!

**Mandy:** Way to go girl!

**Teacher:** Come on, let that new girl breathe! And sit down!

(Everyone whistles to the teacher to let her know that they hate her)

**Prue:** Teachers! What a pain in the ass!

**Mandy:** You're right, I wasn't wrong in choosing you!


	8. Chapter 8

(Cut. Halliwell Manor. Phoebe enters to the living room, Paige and Piper are there)

**Phoebe:** Hey guys, what are you talking about?

**Paige:** Nothing, we were just wondering… how did the girls did on school?

**Phoebe:** Oh I hope fine, I just let them at the door. Can you imagine going to high school again; I get nervous only to think about it!

**Piper:** Hu, don't tell me!

**Phoebe:** And what were you wondering about?

**Paige:** Mmm…stuff

**Phoebe:** Stuff? What kind?

**Piper:** Oh well, you know, Paige and I were talking about what Leo said the other night, about what if young Paige is here and where is she?

**Phoebe:** Oh, yeah, well I don't know, I mean, you would have felt something else by now if she was in fact here right, have you?

**Paige:** Nope, well I don't know, that sense of lost, of uncertainty hadn't left me, and as far as I know I have no reasons to be feeling like that, and also that sense of uncertainty, you know, it's all over me!

**Piper:** That's what has made us doubt, do you think she might came here?

**Phoebe:** Well, I don't know, I think it's possible, but, if it is true, where's she?

**Paige:** No idea!

**Piper:** You think she might have appeared at your parents house?

**Phoebe:** Probably, 'cause young Prue, Piper and Phoebe appeared in the places where they were at the moment in their time

**Paige:** But even if she did, nobody lives there anymore, after my parents died, I sold it, and I think they turned it into some mechanic taller or something

**Phoebe:** So in case she had appeared there, it wouldn't have been the same place

**Paige:** Yes, but I'm not so sure I were at home, I wasn't too much there at that age

**Piper:** Paige, what would you do if you were eleven and lost in San Francisco?

**Paige:** I don't know, I think I would've been pretty scared, but still decided to find answers

**Phoebe:** So, you'll called home? Try to get home?

**Paige:** Yes, if I had money I would, just called there, probably, because at that age I wasn't pretty good at finding my way back home from any point of the city but school

**Piper:** But even if you'd called? No one familiar would have answered you, because you say nobody else live there anymore

**Phoebe:** Where else would you go? If in home there's noone, visit other members of your family perhaps?

**Paige: **No, I don't think so, wouldn't know how to get there…but probably I would have visited my father's office at the fireman station! That's one hell of a thing I would do

**Piper:** Then that's it, we should go there

**Phoebe:** Yep, that's a good choice, she better be there 'cause if not

**Piper:** 'cause if not what?

**Phoebe:** Well, Grams bound our powers when I was born right?

**Paige:** Yes so…

**Piper:** So she didn't get to bind your powers…

**Phoebe:** Uhu, she had her power since always, that's how you were saved in the accident right?

**Paige:** (sad) Righ, but I don't get it, what is your point?

**Phoebe:** My point is that little Paige has her powers, and if she is scared, she may accidentally used them, without knowing what she just did or hell, in front of who!

**Piper:** OH MY GOD! You're right, it's not only exposure we're risking here, if Paige is lost, and with powers, but without the knowledge of how to defend herself, she's an easy prey for demons

**Paige:** Which means I'm in pretty big danger

**Phoebe:** Yeah! We gotta find her fast! If something happens to her, that could happen to you too and God knows what thinks it may change

**Piper: **So come on! Let's go to the fireman station!

**Paige:** Okay, but we'll be going in my car, I'll drive you!

**Phoebe:** Okay, come on let's go!

(They get their purses and get out of the manor)

* * *

**DO YOU LIKE IT? SHOULD I CONTINUE? GIVE ME PLEASE YOUR REVIEWS, SUGGESTIONS, EVERYTHING, 'CAUSE I'M HAVING ABIT OF A PROBLEM IN CONTINUING. THANKS**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
